Vampiric Ways
by shadowjardis
Summary: When Draco Malfoy becomes a vampire will he survive? Only if he learns the Vampiric Ways! Chapter 4 now up, Please rr... summary sucks, but I promises story is better!
1. My Creation: Initiation

Disclaimer: HAHA, I do own, Lancus, so *sticks out tongue* though I don't own Draco... dangit, I'll have to work on that one!   
  
A/N: Hey! Just another fic from me! Haha, Shadow has done it again, but now, she's telling a story through Draco's eyes. Draco becomes a vampire, and has to learn how to survive by learning the Vampiric Ways. Please r/r  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: My Creation  
  
I didn't chose this... I never wanted this... but, oh well, I love it anyways.  
  
The prowl, the hunt, the kill. If you understood... but you can't, you never will.  
  
I was in my dormitory when he came to me. None other than Lancus Morelik. I had met him only once before, in Knockturn Alley, when my father had taken me there late at night to meet some "friends" of his. I was immediately entranced of course. The smooth milk white skin, the burning fire red pupils which seemed trapped in the icy blue stones of his eyes. He was magnificent. The fangs the protruded over the smooth, pale pink lips. I longed for those. Father said that he had been in existence for over 300 years. I could only imagine what I could accomplish over that time span. How I could prove myself through the Dark Arts. It would magnificent. Father didn't allow me to speak to him, but perhaps he had heard my thoughts, I begged from my mind... perhaps he had been listening to my internal pleas as he looked me over.   
  
He had, it turns out.  
  
He stood before that night, hands on his hips, a silent omen of great things to come.  
  
He was my dream, my love.  
  
You have to understand, I don't mean love as a wife loves a husband, but more like a father loves a child. He was the father, and I his new childe. He would teach me, he said, if I was ready. My body, at 17 was in peak condition was what he called the more thrilling thing I would ever encounter in my soon to be immortal life. All I had to do was say the words.  
  
And say them I did.  
  
In a few swift movements he had embraced me, held me like a lover, and for the few moments that he held me, our hearts practically joined to one, his swiftly pounding heart driving me to want to live, the only thing that kept me that way as he drained most of everything from me.   
  
Then it was my turn. Gnashing his wrist with his left tooth, he touched it to my lips. The blood flowed and, oh, the taste was wonderful. I sucked at it, as a kitten nurses from its mother cat. I was a young infant once more, Lancus my nurturer, caretaker.  
  
After a while though I could see the pain tensing Lancus' face and his pried his arm from my mouth. My hands automatically stretched out to retrieve it, but his glare kept me at bay. I had to learn to control myself, he told me, or else I would never survive in this world. I had much to learn... and I was very willing pupil.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Please r/r, I'll love you dearly, and I may even make you a vampire! More to come later!! 


	2. First Night's Hunt: Saved by Luck

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Lancus : Any questions? Hope not, cause if there are, you're an imbecilic moron...   
  
A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to my one reviewer, I forgot your name, sorry! But your review is the only reason theres another chapter! I love writing, but I will not post unless I have at least one reviewer... reasonable right?  
  
Chapter 2: First Nights Lessons  
  
I cannot possibly tell you how it first felt to kill -- but I can try. It was mortifying, yet exhilirating, like a gleeful, fatal dance. It was wonderful. The taste of the mortal's blood from was different from that of Lancus' however. More filling, yet without a certain -- sensation, shall I call it. Still... it was exhilirating.  
  
I had much to learn though, my first victim almost killed me. Only in the last second before I drew the finally drop of blood that would have stopped the victims' heart forever did Lancus pull me away, slapping me sharply across the face.  
  
"You fool! I did not create you for you to destroy yourself with the first useless mortal you fed upon!"  
  
I looked at him uncertainly. The lines on his face did not show his age, but his wisedom. He could not have been more than 23 when created, his eyes were surely very lively when he still breathed and moved about the world as a mortal... now, they were just bleek portals into the hellish depths of his soul.  
  
I saw this, yet I did not care, he was still my master, and I cared for him more than I could ever care for anyone... even Morilla.  
  
Morilla was a Slytherin sixth year (one year younger than I) whom I had been seeing for a while now. Most linked me with Pansy... but, no, it was Morilla who had my heart.  
  
I felt another sharp blow across my face. "Fool, are you listening to me?"  
  
I felt the blow, yet I did not, do you understand? I felt it, but there was no pain that I truly felt, it just happened...  
  
I nodded bleakly, rubbing my cheek. "I - I'm sorry..." I stammered.  
  
His eyes sharpened, and his mouth was a tight, pale pink slit in his face. "Do you even know what it is you are apologizing for?"  
  
I hung my head as I also shook it.   
  
I heard him sigh, and then I felt an arm cross above my shoulder. "I suppose the important thing is that you are not gone... Just never do that again, do you understand young Malfoy?"  
  
"I understand I must never do it, I just don't understand why, Master," I answered respectfully.  
  
I saw a slight smile return to Lancus' face. "Ah, please, young Draco, call me Lancus," (at this I swallowed hard) "Master is such a commanding term. I want to be more of your friend, your instructor, dare I say your father."  
  
"But I have a father Mast- Lancus."  
  
"Ah, yes, I know, but your father does not possess what you do now, he is not suitable as your father. You are now my Childe. A Childe of the Night as all vampires are -- we own the night, as the night owns us. We are one. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And you must never -- ever, drink the final drop of the a mortals blood -- unless you wish to perish along with the pitiful soul! And that is something, we can just not have... for you are my creation, my wonderful dream come true," here he lightly touched my cheek. "You, young Malfoy, shall be one of the most powerful vampires that ever walked this earth -- as long as you follow my lead. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded once again. I wanted power -- and I would follow him, as long as thats where the road lead me.  
  
***   
  
A/N: Hehe, another chappie! Hope you liked it! I know, I know, if you've caught it, I'm stuck in the Anne Rice vibe, but as Anne Rice wishs for no fanfiction to be published on her work, this is the closest I can come! Drop me a review, and perhaps I won't sick Draco on you... hehe! 


	3. Mirinkus: True Learning Begins

A/N: Hey guys I'm back!! I didn't want to write for quite awhile (just too lazy, weren't getting enough reviews) but I worked something out with someone that if they wrote, so would I. So, I'm writing again! And just to do me a favor and push him further: Read SuperDuperBoy's "Battle Magic" fic -- its really good! Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: Mirinkus  
  
"Are you willing?" Lancus asked of me for perhaps the 100th time that night.  
  
And for the hundredth night I gave the same response: I nodded. Of course I was willing -- you've know that since I first began my tale. Besides how could I change my fate now? Somehow he doubted it, though.  
  
"I believe your mind says you want it, but... somehow your heart is not in it...."  
  
"Maybe we should just remove it?" came a sly voice behind him.   
  
Lancus turned slightly, the slightly angered face he was wearing turning into a replica of an old commedia mask. "Mirinkus!" he shouted joyfully as the slightly shorter, slender figure jumped forcebly into his arms. Draco took a step backwards as the man knocked him almost into him.  
  
"Ah, did you miss me?" the Scottish accent was unmistakable as was the shock of red hair.   
  
"Well of course, how could I not!" Lancus cried back, still holding him in his arms. "And may I introduce to you my new childe -- Draco."  
  
Mirinkus peered around Lancus' shoulder and the face became almost familiar. A Weasley!? The thought shot through Draco's mind. He was young, though not as young as Draco, as he was no more than perhaps 23 when he was made.   
  
"A Malfoy?" Mirinkus shook his head slightly as he looked me over. "He is a very strong boy, I don't doubt that, but... " he circled me as I followed him with my eyes, "are you sure he's up for it?"  
  
Lancus opened his mouth to respond, but somehow Mirinkus' comment had angered me. "If a Weasley could do -- then a Malfoy most certainly could!" I responded icily.  
  
Mirinkus smiled. "Ah, he is very quick.... You could see I was a Weasley that easily eh?"  
  
My lip curled into a sneer. "Yes, the red hair and accent is almost unmistakable..." I replied almost disgustedly.   
  
"I'd wipe that sneer off your face boy if you wish to keep going until the promised eternity." he swept upon me with an angry air, causing me to take another scared step backwards.   
  
I looked frightenedly at Lancus, but only a Malfoy-ish smirk on his face. I quickly regained my composure though, and stood back straight. We were both immortals after all, and he couldn't be much stronger than I was.  
  
"Why should I? You're not my creator after all."  
  
I felt a sharp smack across my face that sent me sprawling to the floor, my lip bleeding.   
  
"You obey everyone who is older than you, for I'm not sure if you've been told but with age comes strength, and although you can heal from most injuries it would still cause you a great amount of pain. You're still a newborne, so unless you wish to live out the first few years of your life in considerable pain -- " a hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned his now beet red face to face Lancus.   
  
"Now, now, he's still young -- not yet been trained. He will learn Mirinkus -- will you not Draco?"  
  
I lowered my head, but he pushed on. "Will you not Draco?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes, Lancus, I will learn."  
  
"It is Master to you from now on -- I thought that we could learn in a friendlier environment than the which I was created but I can see already that that does not but raise the disrepect in the childe."  
  
I hung my head again. I wasnt even a week old and my Creator was already annoyed with me. How was I to spend the rest of time with someone who hated me?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes, I know its short, but, I wrote it quickly -- I have a pounding headache and I just don't know what else to write as I can't think straight.   
  
v v v Please review! I'll love you forever!! If you don't..... watch the night skies..... I'll be coming for you. 


	4. Loyalty: The Undoable Task

Disclaimer: I own Lancus. Other than that, sorry, I don't. Wish I did though. I'd be rich hehe.  
  
A/N: I've been lazy. Not like it matters though, as ya know.... NOBODY'S BEEN READING THIS!!!!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 4: Loyalty: The Undoable Task  
  
I was woke to the sound of the lid sliding off my crate and thing veil of light coming in through its now open space.  
  
"Come alone Draco, we have a task to be done."  
  
I sat up slowly. I wasn't tired, I was just unwilling to really do any task Lancus could be setting up for me. I somehow know it couldn't be good. After the night before when Mirkinus had turned Lancus against me, I was unsure of what I would have to do to prove myself. Not wanting to be scolded further though, I didn't dwaddle too long.  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" Lancus asked impatiently. He was apparently very eager to prove that he wasn't totally horrible at picking the perfect specimen for a childe. I could only hope that I wouldn't disappoint him, for the consequences could possibly be dire....  
  
"Yes, Master," I responded dutifully, and followed him out into the courtyard.  
  
We walked in silence for a bit before I worked up the guts to finally ask him, "If I may impede to ask, sir, what task is it that we are so dutifully marching off to do?"  
  
He turned to me swiftly, and I was almost afraid of another blow, which caused me to flinch, but instead he smiled in a sickeningly sweet way that only a vampire could. The type of smile that sent shivers down yours spine.  
  
"My dear new childe, it has been brought to my attention the you have really done very little to prove your loyalty to me. So I have come up with a task that do nothing else but prove that you would never betray or leave me until I decide to release you, my tender fledgling."  
  
If we had been walking, I probably would've stopped. He seemed to be comforting me for a terrible future blow to my psyche.  
  
We began walking again and soon arrived outside of a quite lavish mansion. It seemed vaguely familiar but I didn't bother to worry about it. I had probably just seen it before in my passing by. In the night it was dark anyway - all the houses seemed alike and familiar. Almost any darkness seemed familiar..  
  
"Come along. Don't be slow now, this must be done quickly." He swiftly jumped up onto the trellis that scaled the first floor of the house. I followed him, trying to make as little sound as he did, but it proved quite ineffective. You would only understand the noise that you can possibly create if you yourself have ever attempted to scale a trellis in the silence of the night. The quieter you attempt to be the more noise you make.  
  
By the time I made it to the top, Lancus was looking down at me with a look that I'm sure hinted at disgust. But he expertly wiped it from his face and turned to look into a window.  
  
"Inside there is your first take to prove your loyalty."  
  
"I must kill someone? But Master I have already done such!" I almost laughed with relief.  
  
"Not just anyone my dear Draco. Take a look inside there... you shall see."  
  
The uneasiness returned and I stepped toward the window and suddenly felt a dagger go through my heart. It was an imaginary dagger of course, but a pain none the less.  
  
For inside lay the one whom I had loved for many years, and had recently been unable to speak to, do to problems in our relationship. But I still loved her nonetheless.  
  
Inside lay, my dear, sweet, unknowing Morilla.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Ok, if anybody read this before, and reviewed, I'm sorry I never updated. I'm considering continuing this story, but I noticed the fluke of whom Draco loves. I don't even remember when I was writing this story, or why I messed that up. But, I might be continuing, just because this is probably my favorite story I wrote. 


	5. Tears: The Heavens Mourn

A/N: No clue why I'm updating this after nearly a year, but I guess I just like the story....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I just stared in disbelief into the pale lavender room in which Morilla lay. She stretched slightly in her sleep and turned over and I felt a pang in my chest where my once working heart lay. So a vampire can still love?  
  
I looked over at him. "Lancus -- "  
  
"Remember Draco."  
  
"Master -- I cannot do such a thing! She was my worldly love! I still love her!"  
  
"Nonsense Draco!" his voice was light and he shot a vampiric grin at me. "Worldly love and possessions mean nothing to you now... you're a vampire." His fire red pupils danced and he said this in such a way as if it should be the simplest thing to understand..  
  
I just stared at him, agape. Did he not understand? Perchance he had never been in love, thus he would never understand what it would feel like.... Killing someone you never knew nothing about was nothing compared to just the prospect of killing the one whom you had given your heart to. I shook my head. "I cannot do such a thing, I am sorry Master."  
  
I could feel his face harden and become stern. "Draco! You will do this! Are you not loyal?! I thought you wanted to be a vampire. Surely you wouldn't be so stupid as to believe you could throw yourself into the world of the undead and still be able to hold onto the sickening emotions that humans consider love. Love... Love is a whole other field from what you have expierenced. You have no idea what love is. What you feel for me is the start of love, when you are older -- you shall understand it fully. Not yet. What you felt for her was not love. Doing this will help you understand your love for me."  
  
The pride in his voice was unmistakable, but in my mind so was his stupidity. I would not kill Morilla just because he thought it would make me love him. And what I felt for him at the moment was nothing like love, in fact it was nothing short of distaste. I felt my own face harden and my eyes burned with the unmistakable passion known as hatred, hatred so strong it brought tears. I felt them well up, and could see the red brimming near my pupils. My eyes were hazy, but I could see the worry on his face as his glanced up at the sky.  
  
"Don't you dare cry, Draco -- " he said swiftly. "Don't you dare cry, you will ruin us!" There was a note of fear in voice. He was watching the clouds gathering in the sky. But what did that have to do with me crying? This distraction sent the tears from my eyes momentarily, and sent the tears away as well.  
  
"What do you mean ruin us?" came my curious sneer, my anger removing my feeling of neccessity to call him master, which he overlooked anyways.  
  
"Draco. Surely you do not believe that nobody knows about us. Vampires, I mean. Surely you are not such an imbecile to believe that. And there are people out there who know things -- things that could cause much trouble for us. People know things, the signs of when a vampire is near. I daresay they know more than you do." His eyes sharpened and once again he looked at me in distaste. "When a vampire cries, Draco, the heavens mourn for him as well, and cry too. We don't understand why, but it is just such."  
  
"The heavens mourn for us? We have no heaven! We are bound to this putrid Earth!" I exclaimed, feeling an unnatural flush coming over my cheeks.  
  
"And perhaps that is why they mourn. But many people are trained to realize the sudden, unnatrual cloud gathering that signals a vampire's distress. Perhaps even now people are gathering to search for us." He eyed the end of the street on which we stood with worry. I had never felt this emotion coming from him before, and it startled me. It was like laying lead upon my heart...  
  
"I'm sorry Master," I said quietly. "I just cannot do such a thing."  
  
"We have no time tonight anyways, young Draco. Your stupidity has set back our schedule. We have to check in with your father in less than an hour, and you have cut our time close. I suppose we will have to save this escapade for another night."  
  
"I will never do it, no matter what night you choose to set it for!"  
  
"You feel so now, but .... you will change, that I promise. Now, come, your father is waiting."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Yes, your father? Surely you have not forgotten him?"  
  
"He knows all this?"  
  
He laughed, a titter that was rather annoying to my ears, much unlike I'm sure you've heard about. It was nothing melodic, as most would think, instead rather like a cruel nails on glass type sound. "Of course he does. One does not just let his son's disappearance remain unnoticed... no, this has been something planned for quite a while. But all things will be explained when we meet with him. But we must go now. Come along."  
  
Dutifully I followed him back down the trellis, after stealing a final glance at my darling Morilla. She had not heard the entire argument about her entire future which had just taken place outside her window, thank goodness.... And as I crept down, I silently promised myself that I would never sacrifice her for anybody, not even Lancus. This promise I would keep, even if it meant my death and destruction of what would have been an eternity of life....  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I know my writings gone down the crapper since I used to write... I didn't realize I could write like that. I haven't taken up this type of writing (the fancy old, flowing-ish kind) in a while and plus I've been writing other types of fic (mainly band fics) But I'm trying. Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
